moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment
Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (incorporated as Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc. since 1997 and formerly known as "Walt Disney Telecommunications & Non-Theatrical Company" from 1980 to 1987 and eventually Buena Vista Home Video until 1997 ) is the home video distribution division of The Walt Disney Company. Disney began distributing videos under its own label in 1980 under the name Walt Disney Home Video. Background Before Disney began releasing home video titles itself, it licensed some titles to MCA Discovision for their newly developed disc format, later called LaserDisc. According to the Blam Entertainment Group website, which has extensive details of DiscoVision releases, only six Disney titles were actually released on DiscoVision. One of these was the feature film Kidnapped. The others were compilations of Disney shorts. The first titles released in 1978 included: On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends (#D61-503), Kids is Kids (#D61-504), At Home with Donald Duck (#D61-505), Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale (#D61-506), and finally The Coyote's Lament (#D61-507) which was released in May 1979. Disney's agreement with MCA ended in December 1981. History In 1980, Disney established its own video distribution operation as part of Walt Disney Telecommunications and Non-Theatrical Company (WDTNT) with Jim Jimirro as its first president. Home video was not considered to be a major market by Disney at the time. WDTNT also handled the marketing of other miscellaneous ancillary items such as short 8 mm films for home movies. Disney's first releases on tape were 13 titles that were licensed for rental to Fotomat on March 4, 1980, initially in a four-city test (Chicago, Houston, Philadelphia, and San Francisco/Oakland/San Jose), to be expanded nationwide by the end of 1980. The agreement specified rental fees ranging from $7.95 to $13.95. This first batch of titles on VHS and Beta included 10 live action movies: Pete's Dragon (#10), The Black Hole (#11), The Love Bug (#12), Escape to Witch Mountain (#13), Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (#14), 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (#15), Bedknobs and Broomsticks (#16), The North Avenue Irregulars (#17), The Apple Dumpling Gang (#18), and Hot Lead and Cold Feet (#19); and three of the compilations of short cartoons previously released by DiscoVision: On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends (#20), Kids is Kids starring Donald Duck (#21), and Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale (#22). Later, on December 30, 1980, Mary Poppins (#23) was added to make 14 titles in all. No new titles were released for half a year after Mary Poppins, but Walt Disney Home Video announced an expanded program for "Authorized Rental Dealers" in December 1980, and began to expand its dealer network during the first part of 1981. From January 1 to March 31, 1981, Disney had a "License One — Get One Free" promotion to encourage dealers to sign up. They also offered free rental use of a 7-minute Mickey Mouse Disco videocassette for customers who rented any title from an Authorized Rental Dealer from February through May 1981. Disney was unusual among the major studios in offering a program for authorized rentals. Most of the other studios involved in the videocassette market at the time were trying to find ways to stop dealers from renting out their movie tapes. Magnetic Video (with titles from 20th Century Fox and others) ceased doing business with Fotomat after Fotomat began renting Magnetic Video cassettes without authorization. Disney's rental cassettes in blue cases looked completely different from sale cassettes, which were in white cases. That was designed to make it easy for Disney representatives to tell if dealers were violating their dealer agreements by renting out cassettes intended for sale, and it continued until 1984, when they stopped doing so. In the late-1980s, Disney began seeking other outlets to distribute its video, and decided to ink deals with mass-merchant retailers such as Target, Caldor, and Walmart. In 1989, Disney sought to further control the distribution of its products by eliminating the use of rack jobbers. Around this time, the studio began partnering with major retailers for advertising campaigns. Buena Vista Home Video Buena Vista Home Video was incorporated on February 13, 1987. In April 1996 due to ongoing post Disney-CC/ABC merger realignment, Buena Vista Home Video was transferred out of the Disney Television and Telecommunications group to The Walt Disney Studios. Buena Vista Home Video was renamed Buena Vista Home Entertainment in 1997. Company structure The company currently distributes digital media, Blu-ray discs and DVDs under the following labels: *Disney (1978-present, formerly Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Walt Disney Home Video and Disney Videos, internationally)) *Buena Vista Home Entertainment (1984-2010, no longer used in the US as a label but remains in use in other countries (formerly Buena Vista Home Video) *Freeform (2001-present, formerly ABC Family) *ABC Studios (2007-present, previously used the Buena Vista Home Entertainment label) *Marvel Studios (2012-present) *Lucasfilm (2014-present) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019-present) Beginning with X-Men: Dark Phoenix. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment currently has distribution agreements with: *Pathé (UK Only, 2019-present) *Annapurna Pictures (US Only, 2019-present) The company used to distribute under the following brand labels: *ABC Video (1997-1999) *DIC Toon-Time Video (1991-2000, US only) *Dimension Home Video (1994-2005) *ESPN Video (1990's) *Jim Henson Video (1993-1996) *Miramax Home Entertainment (1994-2010) *Miramax/Dimension Home Entertainment (1995-2006) *Muppet Home Video (1983-1985, US only) *Touchstone Home Entertainment (1984-2017), formerly Touchstone Home Video) *Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment (1991-2007), formerly Hollywood Pictures Home Video) The company also licenses its live-action film catalog (mostly lesser known titles) from the Touchstone, Hollywood, ABC and Fox libraries to Kino Lorber. The company formerly licensed some of its library to Lionsgate Home Entertainment, MGM Home Entertainment and Mill Creek Entertainment. Animated features The first of the Disney animated features canon to be released on videocassette was Dumbo on June 28, 1981, for rental only. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was released for rental and sale at the same time. Alice in Wonderland was released on October 15, 1981, for rental only. Fun and Fancy Free was released in 1982 as Fun and Fancy Free Featuring: Mickey and the Beanstalk, to capitalize on the best-known segment of the film. First Walt Disney Home Video laser videodiscs and animated features for sale Their agreement with DiscoVision having ended in 1981, Disney began releasing LaserDiscs under the Walt Disney Home Video label to their own network of distributors and dealers. The first five titles were shipped in June 1982: The Black Hole, The Love Bug, Escape to Witch Mountain, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoons, Collection One. Five more titles shipped in July: Pete's Dragon, Dumbo, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band, and Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoons, Collection Two. Disney released more cartoon compilations (pre-Walt Disney Cartoon Classics in 1983) in late 1981, including Goofy Over Sports and A Tale of Two Critters. Dumbo was released for sale on tape in summer 1982, while Alice in Wonderland was released for sale in November 1982. The next major animated feature to be released (excluding the "package" anthology features) was Robin Hood on December 3, 1984, starting the Walt Disney Classics collection. By 1982, all the video releases were for sale and rental, along with newer releases, but at high prices. To market these new video releases, the company produced an exclusive promo seen after various Disney video films. The promo was nicknamed "Walt Disney and You" by fans for the customized tune in the promo. The promo also featured clips from the various releases and ended with a video-freeze of the then-current Walt Disney Home Video opening sequence (known as the "Neon Mickey"; a screenshot from this can be seen above). This promo was also used for other non-Disney labels such as Touchstone Home Video. On July 16, 1985, it saw the home video premiere of Pinocchio which became the bestselling video of that year. Later, the 1985 Making Your Dreams Come True Promotion started on November 6, 1985 with repackaged live action titles and Dumbo was released on the same day as well. Disney targeted produced the Walt Disney Video A Longs and Disney's Greatest Lullabies collection of videos for their children. The series hit stores in January 1986. Disney later produced the Disney Sing-Along Songs collection of videos for young children in association with Harry Arends and Phil Savenick. The series first hit stores on October 14, 1986. Disney DVD Disney DVD is the brand name under which Buena Vista Home Entertainment releases its Disney-branded motion pictures. Disney began working on title releases for DVDs in 1997, although they were not released in this format in the UK until 1999. Disney's first U.S. DVD release was Mary Poppins on March 20, 1998. VHS releases ceased with Bambi II, which was released on February 7, 2006 (However, Disney continued to distribute new titles on VHS through the Disney Movie Club). The brand launched a loyalty program called Disney Movie Rewards in October 2006. Participants can collect points by submitting ticket stubs from Disney feature films, "magic codes" from Disney home video purchases and Disney CDs. The points can be redeemed for prizes like games, DVDs, books, posters, and collectibles. Tinker Bell became Disney DVD’s mascot, who appeared in animation logos until 2014. Platinum Editions The Platinum Editions are a line of special edition DVDs released by Disney. Originally, the line comprised the company's ten best-selling VHS titles and was released in October of each year. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was the first film to receive this honor in 2001. The two following titles, Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King were both released in IMAX and other giant screen theaters during the holiday season before their October DVD releases. Due to underperforming box office results, this tradition was terminated after Aladdin. In May 2003, Disney announced that they would be adding the next four best-selling titles to the collection. Starting in 2005, a Platinum Editions was released in October and February/March. Another tradition practiced for these releases were gift sets, containing supplements such as original animation sketches, a film frame, and a companion's book. The current list of Platinum Editions includes: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, Aladdin, Bambi, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, The Jungle Book, and 101 Dalmatians. The original plan for the Platinum Editions was that they would be released ten years after they are put in the Disney Vault. Since then, this time has been shortened to four to seven years. Diamond Editions Beginning with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in October 2009, Disney began re-issuing Platinum Editions titles under a new Diamond Editions classification on Blu-ray + DVD Combo Pack seven years later.Disney's Blu-ray Diamond Collection - Press Release. UltimateDisney.com (September 10, 2009). Retrieved on 2013-08-09. Some of the later titles also received Digital HD releases. Signature Collection Starting with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in February 2016, Disney began re-releasing their Platinum and Diamond Edition titles under the 'Walt Disney Signature Collection' logo.Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: The Walt Disney Signature Collection Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD Review Retrieved on 2017-05-12. All of these editions will be released on a Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD combo pack and will also receive an early Digital HD release prior to a physical copy. Disney Blu-ray Disney Blu-ray is the brand name under which Buena Vista Home Entertainment releases its Disney-branded motion pictures in High-Definition. In late 2006, Disney began releasing titles, like the Pirates of the Caribbean films, the National Treasure films and the first two Narnia films, on Blu-ray. Disney Blu-ray 3D In late 2010, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment began releasing their movies in the Blu-ray 3D format, starting with A Christmas Carol and Alice in Wonderland. As of 2014 however, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has only been releasing Marvel movies on Blu-ray 3D in North America. However, there were Blu-ray 3D releases of Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo, Cars, Up, Toy Story 3, Cars 2, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, Finding Dory and Moana. In 2017, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment quietly discontinued releasing new titles in the format in North America, presumably due to the declining interest in the 3D format at home in the region. The last two titles released, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 were both released in limited quantities as retailer executives (with the former only being available at Target and Best Buy, and the latter only available at Best Buy). Despite this, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has continued releasing new titles in the format in other regions. Disney Second Screen A new feature that was included in the Diamond Edition of Bambi on March 1, 2011, "Disney Second Screen" is a feature accessible via a computer or iPad app download that provides additional content as the user views the film. Disney Second Screen syncs along with the movie, and as the film plays, interactive elements such as trivia, photo galleries, and animated flipbooks appear on the iPad or computer screen. It is currently available in the United States and English-speaking Canada. Ultra HD Blu-ray Disney began releasing new releases (with the exception of Christopher Robin) on Ultra HD Blu-ray starting with Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 on August 22, 2017 (under the Marvel Studios label). More films like Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (which is the first 4K UHD title released under the main Disney label), Cars 3 (which is Pixar's first film on the Ultra HD Blu-ray format), Coco, Thor: Ragnarok, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (which is the first film released on UHD under the Lucasfilm label, the first Star Wars film to be released on Ultra HD Blu-ray, and Disney's first physical UHD release with Dolby Vision HDR), Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Incredibles 2, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, and Ralph Breaks the Internet have subsequently been released on the format in certain countries. Some of these 4K UHD titles have been released outside of the United States, Canada, Brazil, Argentina and Mexico, nearly all of them have been released in the United Kingdom, Japan, the Netherlands, France, Germany, Italy, South Korea, Australia, Scandinavia, Thailand, Taiwan and Hong Kong. Christopher Nolan's ''The Prestige'' film was Disney's first overall catalog release on UHD under the Touchstone label, while the rest of Nolan's re-released UHD titles in the US were distributed by Warner Home Video, with the exception of Interstellar (which is handled by Paramount Home Media Distribution, Warner retains international rights). The Incredibles (2004) was the first catalog film under both the Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar labels to be released on Ultra HD Blu-ray. It was released on this format on June 5, 2018, near the American release of Incredibles 2. The Avengers (2012) and its 2015 sequel were jointly the first (first-party) catalog Ultra HD Blu-ray releases under the Marvel Studios label, with both titles released alongside their 2018 sequel on August 14, 2018 in the United States and Canada. On November 6, 2018, Disney released another catalog title, Wreck-It Ralph (2012) on UHD before the sequel was released. On December 4, 2018, Disney released The Lion King as the first Walt Disney Signature Collection Ultra HD Blu-ray release.https://theslanted.com/2018/11/31189/disney-lion-king-4k-release-digital-blu-ray/ And all three Avengers films were also released in the UK on Ultra HD Blu-ray on their own on September 3, 2018. On February 26, 2019, Disney released The Little Mermaid on Ultra HD Blu-ray for its 30th anniversary. They also released Captain America: The First Avenger on 4K UHD Blu-ray the same day. On April 22, 2019, there will be a Captain America 3-Movie Collection 4K boxset coming out in the UK. Before Disney started doing their own first-party releases, German film distributor Concorde Home Entertainment released Iron Man 1, 2, and 3 on UHD in Germany because they handled the German distribution of those films and because of their territory specific distribution rights. The three films are available separately or in a limited edition steelbook set. Concorde also released The Incredible Hulk on UHD in Germany and by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in the United States and certain other countries . Glass was released by UPHE in the US on April 16, 2019 and released in the UK on May 20, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment under the Buena Vista Home Entertainment name. The Japanese anime movie Mary and the Witch's Flower also had a 4K Blu-Ray edition released in its home territory by Walt Disney Studios Japan as part of a Collector's Edition which also included the regular Blu-Ray. It never got a 4K release outside of Japan. The other Japanese-only 4K release so far is Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence, which was released alongside the Bandai Visual-distributed 4K release of its predecessor on the same day. See also * List of Disney theatrical animated features * List of Disney feature-length home entertainment releases Gallery Logos Walt Disney Home Entertainment 1978-1984 logo.png Walt_Disney_Home_Video_1983-1986_logo.jpg Walt_Disney_Home_Video_1986.jpg Walt_Disney_Home_Video_gold_text_logo.png Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1992).jpg Walt Disney Home Video (green variant).jpg Walt Disney Home Video blue text logo.jpg WDHE_Blue_BG.png WDHE_Black_BG.jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_(2011).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h43m34s174.png 1000px-Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_rare_logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-29-03h02m35s587.png Buena Vista Home Video (1984).png Buena Vista Home Video (1988).jpeg Buena Vista Home Video (1988) 2.jpeg Buena Vista Home Video (1998) 2.png Buena Vista Home Video (1998).png Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2002).png Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003).jpeg Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2007).png IDs 1980s BVWD_For_Rental_Only_Not_For_Sale_Screen.png BVWD_For_Sale_Only_Not_Intended_For_Rental_Screen.png Here_are_selected_highlights_from_other_walt_disney_home_videocassettes.jpg Coming_Soon_From_Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1986).png Also Available From Walt Disney Home Video.jpg 1989-1992 Coming_to_Theatres_(1990).jpg Coming_on_videocassette.jpg Now_on_videocassette.jpg Also on VIDEO (1991).jpg Also from Walt Disney Home Video.jpg Stay_tooned.jpg Touchstone_Home_Video_Behind_the_Scenes_ID.jpg Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Feature Presentation Logo 1989.jpg 1992 Rare-Gold Feature Presentation logo.jpeg 1991-1999 Coming Only to Theatres this 1992 Holiday Season.jpg Coming_to_videocassette_(1995).jpg Coming_soon_to_videocassette_(1995).jpg Now on videocassette (1994).jpg Coming to Home Video (WDHV).png Coming on Video Cassette This Summer (WDHV).png Coming This Fall to Home Video (WDHV).png Now on Home Video (WDHV).png Special Previews - After our feature from Walt Disney Home Video.jpg Special Preview - After our feature from Walt Disney Home Video.jpg Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Feature Presentation Logo 1991.jpg Variant FP logo from "The Rescuers".jpeg 1992-1994 Coming_to_Videocassette_(1992).jpg Now_available_on_videocassette_(1992).jpg Look for these ACTION HITS.jpg HIT_MOVIES_You_Can_Own.jpg Look For This Hit Movie.png Own Your Favorite Hit Movies.png Own This Big Hit.png Special Preview After the Feature from Walt Disney Home Video.jpg After_our_feature_more_great_previews.jpg A_special_message_after_our_feature.jpg Stay_tuned_after_our_feature....jpg Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Feature Presentation Logo 1992.jpeg Now available to own on videocassette (version 1).jpeg 1994-2003 Coming_soon_to_theaters_(1994).jpg Coming soon to videocassette (1994).jpg Coming soon to own on videocassette (version 2).jpg Coming soon to own on video and dvd.jpg Coming soon on video and dvd.jpg Coming soon to rent on video.jpg Coming Soon from Disney Interactive.png Now in theaters (1994).jpg Now_available_on_videocassette_(1994).jpg Now_available_to_own_on_videocassette_(version_2).jpg Now available to own on video and dvd.jpg Now_available_on_video_and_dvd.jpg Now available to own on dvd.jpg Now_available_to_rent_on_video.jpg Now Available from Disney Interactive.jpg Now Available On CD & Cassette 2.jpg 706f49e31d93407f03fbc07d63c7784f.png Previews_(Version_1).jpg Stay tuned after the feature.jpeg After the feature last on-camera interview with Brandon Lee.jpg After_the_feature_a_special_Brandon_Lee_tribute.jpg Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Feature Presentation Logo 1994.jpg Feature Presentation (Gargoyles the Movie- The Heroes Awaken variant).png Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures.jpeg And look for these great Disney movies to add to your home video collection.jpg Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video.jpg Enjoy all the magic at home with this great Disney movie coming to video.jpeg Now, here's a special message from Walt Disney World.jpg There's always something exciting for everyone from Disney Interactive.jpeg FP prototype from 1998.jpeg Lion King II Coming Soon To Theaters from Walt Disney Pictures.png And coming soon from Walt Disney Home Video.jpeg And now, Disney proudly presents- The Lion King II- Simba's Pride.jpeg And Disney DVD.jpeg 2000-2006 Disneycomingsoontotheaters.JPG.jpg Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney & Pixar.jpg Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney & Pixar (Version 2).jpg Coming_Soon_to_Theaters_(2006).png Coming Soon on Video & DVD (1999).png Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_DVD_(2004).png Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_DVD_(2006).png 37be00d99542af21135964990f50305c.png Disneycomingsoontoownonvideoanddvd.jpg Disneycomingsoondvdvideo.JPG.jpg Coming Soon to Own on Video.jpg Coming Soon to Rent on Video.jpg Now_in_theaters.JPG.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-26-09h57m59s84.png Disneynowavailabletoownondvd.jpg Now Available on Video.jpg Now_Available_to_Own_on_DVD_&_Video.png Now Available to Own on Video & DVD.jpg Now Available to Own on Video.jpg Now Available to Rent on Video.jpg Now Available On CD & Cassette.jpg New from Disney Interactive.jpg Exclusive sneak peek.jpg Sneak peek.jpeg Sneak Peek (DVD version (2003)).jpeg Previews (Version 3).jpg Previews (Version 2).jpg Join Us After the Program.jpg Join Us After the Movie.jpg Coming up right after the feature.jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Feature_Presentation_Logo_1999.jpg Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Disney Feature Presentation Logo 2001.png Coming This Holiday Season.jpeg Now Available To Own.jpeg Feature Presentation (Playhouse Disney Variant).png 2006-present (Blu-ray) Vlcsnap-2015-11-22-11h37m29s396.png Feature Program Feature Program Spooky Text.jpg Feature Program Navy Blue Variant.jpeg Feature Program 2000.jpg Feature Program 2002-2004.jpg Feature Program (Winnie the Pooh variant) (Version -1).jpg Feature Program (Winnie the Pooh variant) (Version -2).jpg Feature Program (Playhouse Disney Variant).jpg Feature Program.png FBI Warnings 1980-1983 1980_FBI_screen.jpg 1980_FBI_screen_2.jpg Disney 1989 Canadian Warning Screen.png Disney 1989 Canadian Warning Screen 2.png 1983-1984 1983_FBI_screen.jpg 1984-1991 1984 FBI Warning (prototype).png 1984_fbi_screen_1.jpg 1984_fbi_screen_2.jpg 1984_fbi_screen_3.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a2.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b2.png Disney 1991 Canadian Warning Screen.jpeg BWVD FBI Warning Screen (Different Version 1).jpeg BWVD FBI Warning Screen (Different Version 2).jpeg 1986-1987 1986_FBI_screen_1.jpg 1986_FBI_screen_2.jpg 1986_FBI_screen_3.jpg 1991-1997 1991_fbi_screen_1.jpg 1991_fbi_screen_2.jpg 1991_fbi_screen_3.jpg Disney_Green_FBI_Warning_(1991).png Disney_Green_Warning_(1991).png 1997-2000 Disneywarning1.JPG.jpg Disney Green Warning (VHS from 1997-2000).png Disney Green Warning (Canadian VHS from 1997-2000).png BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_5b5.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b6.png Disneywarning2.JPG.jpg Disneywarning3.JPG.jpg 2000-present 2000_fbi_screen.jpg BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_6b1.jpg BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_6b2.png Disney_Navy_Blue_FBI_Warning_(2000).jpg Disney_Navy_Blue_Warning_(2000).jpg Disney Navy Blue Warning (VHS from 2003-2005).jpg Disney_Navy_Blue_Warning_(2003).jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Current_Blu-ray_Warning_Screen!.png 2005-2013 Foxwarning.jpg 2006-present Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00143_002.png 2013-present FBI warning 2012.jpg FBI warning 2012 2.jpg Modified Screens Disney Modified Screen -1.png Disney Modified Screen -4.jpg Disney Modified Screen -2.png Disney Modified Screen -7.png Disney Modified Screen -10.jpg Disney Modified Screen -9.jpg Disney Modified Screen -8.jpg Disney Modified Screen -3.png Disney Modified Screen -5.png Disney Modified Screen -11.png Disney Modified Screen -12.png Disney Modified Screen -6.jpg Stay Tuned IDs Now Available On CD & Cassette (Beauty and the Beast- The Enchanted Christmas).jpg Join Us After the Feature (Peter Pan variant).jpeg Join Us After the Feature (Lady and the Tramp variant).jpg Please Stay Tuned (Mulan variant).jpeg Feature Presentation (Mulan variant).jpg Coming Soon to Own on Video bumper (Pinocchio variant).jpeg Available This Holiday Season bumper (Pinocchio variant).jpeg Join Us After the Feature bumper (Pinocchio variant).jpeg Feature Presentation bumper (Pinocchio variant).png Coming Soon to Own on Video bumper (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas variant).jpeg Now Available to Own on Video bumper (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas variant).jpeg Feature Presentation bumper (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas variant).jpg Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD bumper (Inspector Gadget variant).jpg Now Available to Own on Video and DVD bumper (Inspector Gadget variant).jpg Feature Presentation bumper (Inspector Gadget variant).png Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Gadget Cartoon.jpg Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Gadget Cartoon.jpg Now Available to Own on Video Gadget Cartoon.jpg Feature Program Gadget Cartoon.jpg Join Us After the Feature (Toy Story variant).jpg Disney DVD Disney_DVD_English_(2001).jpg Disney_DVD_(2005).jpg Disney DVD (2007).jpeg Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix.jpeg Disney Blu-ray Disney_Blu-ray_Disc_(2006).jpg Disney's Fast Play Disney's_Fast_Play_Bumper.png Interviews/Commentaries Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-20h56m42s743.png Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00139_002.png Stay Tuned for Exciting Previews Big_Hero_6_Blu-ray_00135_1.png All films and titles Vlcsnap-2015-11-01-13h03m24s804.png Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Companies established in 1980 Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:The Walt Disney Studios Category:Home video distributors Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Subsidiaries of The Walt Disney Company